The Truth About Who?
by Perryels
Summary: Matt is intrigued and freaks about how weird and conceiving nursery rhymes really are.


**Based on: **The Truth About Mother Goose, by Walt Disney.

* * *

**The Truth About Who?**

And for the first time ever, Matt, the videogame obsessed freak, who has played a single game for more than a hundred times; who pre-ordered the COD: Black Ops before it was released; who would play hours and hours of Mario Brothers to beat the highscore of _his_ highscore; who would put his own life on the line if his PSP was at stake; who is insert here whatever else you could think of to describe Matt and his intense love for videogames…

…was _NOT_ playing videogames.

But instead, the redhead was lying lazily on the couch; back resting on the armrest and legs stretched across the other side. He thought of how suspicious it was that _all_ his game consoles went berserk at the _same time_ the moment he started using them. Matt constantly glanced at Mello to glare at him.

"Game killer," he huffed to himself and idly stared at the television screen in front of him. "There aren't even any good shows on Wednesdays…" Matt added bitterly as he continued to click on the buttons of the remote control. When suddenly, one particular show caught his attention, and it caught him good. So good that it actually got him thinking, until,

"Mello!" He screamed like there was some kind of an emergency (which in his case, it probably was) "Mello!" Matt screamed again, making his way to the busy blonde on the desk. "ME-!"

"Matt!" Mello looked at the panicked redhead. "I heard you the first fucking time. What is it?" Then quickly reverted back to the files he was working on.

"Well, I just had a thought-"

"What a shock. Good for you!" Mello mocked teased with the obvious sarcasm dripping from every word.

"_Ha-ha._ I didn't know you were doing comedy now," Matt replied with equal sarcasm.

"I'm not." And you could most probably insert the rimshot here.

"Right… But anyway! I just thought…what if we had a kid-?" Matt asked only to be cut off by Mello, again.

"Not gunna happen."

Matt rolled his eyes in frustration. "Okay, let's just _say. _**SAY**," Matt said, emphasizing the word '_say' _hoping it would get through Mello that he was merely asking a hypothetical question. Because Matt _really _wanted to share his thoughts like a seven-year-old wanted candy. (Yes, that badly.)

Mello sighed, and the gamer took this opportunity as a chance to continue.

"I mean, what would we sing to them?"

"I don't _know_, Matt. You tell me." Mello slurred, paying little attention to the ranting redhead next to him.

"Definitely not those horrific lullabies and nursery rhymes _we_ used to hear! Do you know how violent those things really are?" Mello shook his head, just to 'pretend' he was listening, but that wouldn't stop Matt either way. "They fool you with their sweet sounding background music, and playful childish voice, when it disguises the fact that it actually contains morbidity, killings, freak accidents, and other mishaps you and me might not even know!" Matt said in a breath. "That _is_ the real truth about Mother Goose!"

"The truth about who?" Mello made a face and stared at Matt for awhile before going back to the computer screen and deciding that he didn't want to find out.

"An example is Mary, Mary quite contrary. No matter how innocent it might sound, the fact is that it was based on the Queen of Scots! Silver bells, as in the design of her ball gown, cockle shells, as in some oyster-like seafood she loved to eat, and pretty maids all in a row, as in her ladies-in-waiting…she lost her head in the end. How freaky is that?"

Mello looked at Matt to see if he was still talking. And he was. Mello continued with his work.

"And what about London Bridge? C'mon, Mels, we used to live in Winchester. That's only a few miles from there…"

"We live in L.A now." Mello pointed out matter-of-factly.

"That's not the point!" Matt started to pace by this time, as he continued to rant. He really was making this an issue. Mello wouldn't be surprised if he made himself a cup of coffee, or went out to buy some chocolate and Matt didn't notice.

"The background history, or whatever you call it, of the rhymes are fine, but what's worse are the lyrics. Like Rock A Bye Baby for example..." Matt began to recite the lyrics. "_Seriously_? When the bow breaks, the cradle will fall? I wouldn't want _my_ baby to fall. And who in the sane mind would put a freakin' cradle on top of a treetop in the first place?" He said, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Or Humpty Dumpty! Nobody ever said he was an egg, and to fall and break and never to be put back together again? That's just wrong…" Matt paused from his trek, only to turn around and continue again. "Don't even get me started on Jack and Jill!"

"I wont…" Mello trailed off, but of course, Matt continued. The blonde then decided to grab himself a chocolate drink from the kitchen. Then he silently made his way back to his chair. Just like he suspected, the gamer didn't notice.

Matt was so into it like it was a bigger issue than global warming, or world hunger. Or better yet, the Kira case.

"-he broke his crown and Jill came tumbling after."

Mello made his way back to the kitchen to grab _another _of his chocolate drinks then came back. Matt was still talking.

"How could the public media allow such conspiracy? I'm definitely not going to allow such music to pollute the innocent minds of our child."

Mello put his palm over his face, and asked stiffly, "Are you done?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah, I guess. But there _is_ a lot more-"

"Okay, then, did any of these guys own a Death Note?" Mello cut him off and Matt shook his head. "Could they kill with a name and a face?"

"Well, I guess not. But that's a totally different thing," the gamer defended.

"Oh really? And where _exactly_ did you get this whole idea from?" Mello leaned back, crossed his arms, raised one eyebrow and waited for Matt to reply. Matt almost chocked as he felt blood creeping in on his cheeks. Mello would never let him hear the end of it, he was sure of that. "Well?"

"From this cartoon…" Matt croaked, his face now as crimson as his hair.

"What?" Mello leaned forward this time, putting a hand behind the shell of his ear. "I can't hear you…"

"From this cartoon…!" Matt said aloud, _and_ embarrassed. He wanted to hide under a rock and stay in there forever.

"That's right. From this _cartoon. _You can live your life now."

Matt shamefully made his way back to the couch. Back in the old position from where he left.

"I'll go watch Animal Planet then…"

"You do that!" Mello screamed and snickered.

* * *

**Just a little something I decided to make. Hee. Silly Matt. He just can't get over it either.**

**Happy Holidays and Happy New Year, everyone!**


End file.
